


sipping pink lucozade

by ztao



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M, Pining, florist rick, just another self indulgent tattoo artist/florist fic, tattoo artist floyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ztao/pseuds/ztao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is never going to drink again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two :( and their dynamic and relationship growth throughout the film :( and couldn't help myself so i wrote a fic with them. anyway (the fic was inspired by that pic with will giving joel a sqwad tattoo: [here.)](http://jaytvdd.tumblr.com/post/148836489689/flagshct-flagshot-tattoo-parlor-au) the characters may seem a bit ooc here? idek...

The thing is Rick wasn't even a tattoo sort of person, granted he could appreciate a beautiful piece of art just fine but it was never his thing. Growing up a military brat, following his father from station to station, sometimes halfway across the world, there was hardly a person his father associated with who didn't have a full inked sleeve or at least a tattoo on display, always evident. Maybe it was because Rick's own father never got himself inked, and that had subconsciously influenced Rick, just another of the twenty million different ways he tried to seek approval from his father. And maybe that was the whole reason he was now sitting in a black adjustable tattoo chair about to get his arm all tatted up.

At thirty he was possibly slightly burnt out, in a quarter-to-mid life crisis and tired of never living up to his father's name.

He'd initially walked here partly on a dare by his college friends who'd met him at the bar a couple of blocks away to celebrate his birthday and partly because of all the other reasons someone like him could have. But now he'd been sitting in the chair for a good five minutes and reality was finally flitting through his booze induced brain, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, getting tattooed without prior research or much thought that is. He should have called Chato, who had some sick tattoos, and asked for a good place, clean, where the paint on the walls weren't peeling (although it might be part of the whole aesthetic considering rent here wasn't cheap by any means and Rick should know, he owns the florist shop down the street). He should have thought this out, created a pros and cons list. He didn't even know what sort of tattoo he wanted for gods sake.

Rick was supposed to be good at this, planning. It didn't mean he always followed his plans but they were calming, like the florist store he started up here just a few months back. It took him three full years, finding a vacant store up for sale, that was close to all the markets and warehouses he would inevitably need to go to every morning to pick up fresh flowers. Somewhere with little competition, enough space for his own garden, a fairly good neighbourhood, his finances had to be secure. And the list went on. Planning was good for him, and yet here he was, half drunk out of his mind about to probably make a mistake and contract some disease.

Just as he was feeling sorry for himself and wary about whether this was a good idea, he was starting to feel drowsy, it was 2am after all. God he needed to open up shop at eight and there was the orders he had to pick up at six, the petunias needed watering. This definitely wasn't a good idea.

"Rick Flag?" Rick suddenly blinked himself awake hearing the deep drawl and looked up at the man who was now standing in front of him. _Oh fuck._

"An arm tattoo, and no preference for design?" the man was reading off a sheet of paper before eyeing Rick, a surprised lilt to his voice, "I'm just gonna call you Rick 'kay?" Rick felt himself scrambling his thoughts to try and give a coherent answer, the alcohol wasn't helping at all. This was Biceps Guy, as June loved to call him and Tatsu went along with it. He had come to the florist twice, both times Rick was out back tending to the flowers there and only saw him from afar. God he was hot, in just a black singlet, pants and combat boots, and his biceps...Those biceps were a piece of art by itself.

Rick felt himself flush when he realised the man was still looking at him in question. "Yeah 's 'kay. 's cool yeah," his words slurred, "everyone calls me Rick since 's my name you know? Rick. And I don't go by any nicknames so yeah. Rick. You are?" And before Rick could think he winked at Biceps Guy impulsively.

Oh god, Rick doesn't wink, he doesn't attempt flirting for that very fact, because he can't. He could feel his face heating up as he waits inevitably for Biceps Guy to scoff, laugh or just downright pity him and his poor excuse at flirting. Rick's going to kill himself after he sobers up, he knows it.

But Biceps Guy (Rick's never wanted beard burn as much as now) just squinted at him before he suddenly looked serious and pissed off, "I'm Floyd. And are you for real? Please don't tell me you're fucking drunk." He looked at Rick in what could only be said as disdain and annoyance that only someone that attractive could pull off and still look unfairly hot, before sighing and putting his fingers to his temple, massaging it while muttering under his breath things that Rick couldn't really hear but sounded along the lines of "don't fucking need this", "Harley upstairs".

Rick suddenly paused, Harley? Oh...ok. Right _of course_ Biceps Guy-Floyd wouldn't be single or gay. Just Rick's luck.

"Floyd," the name rolling off his tongue clumsily, "'s nice, mascl-mascl-uh-len," stumbling over the word, "macho name for a macho straight man like you, you know? Although Chad would have done the drill." When Rick realised what he was saying it was too late, "oh fuck," he wanted to claw his face off, "'m so sorry. yeah, I drank a bit. This was such a bad idea," Rick was scrambling out of the chair, feeling humiliated and knowing he had embarrassed himself beyond repair, "I'll just leave. 'm sorry for bothering y-" but before he could finish his sentence in his effort to get out of the long dentist like chair he had stepped wrongly onto the ground and tripped. Waiting for the inevitable contact with the cold, white tiled floor, instead a pair of strong arms caught him in midst of his fall with Rick's face planted very snuggly in the person's chest. Fuck he could smell Floyd's singlet: clean, lavender scented fabric softener.

"You alright man?" Floyd was still glowering but the longer Rick looked back at Floyd, mind still not catching up thanks to the god damn alcohol, the less of a frown Floyd had and he just looked worried and slightly apprehensive now. _Oh, because you're clinging onto his arms you dumbass_.

Rick quickly let go, took a few paces back to create some distance and cleared his throat, face probably the lovely shade of an overripe tomato now, "'m so sorry for causing all this trouble. I'll just leave now."

Floyd looked at him, as if conflicted before he rubbed his temple again, sighed and gently pushed Rick down onto that god forsaken chair. Rick gulped, he's seen enough porn to know where this would probably lead to, if he was in porn, except Bice-Floyd hates him and he's straight and has a woman upstairs with shit straight guys love.

"Wait here." Floyd said before he left the room. Confused, but still too inebriated to argue Rick did as he was told. Two minutes passed in which he spent trying to make his face less red and sober himself up while at the same time berating himself for getting all lusty and embarrassing over a straight guy, especially a customer and sort of neighbour. God, he was never going to drink again.

Floyd appeared this time in a sweater, "ok come then. I'll walk you home."

"Wait what?"

Floyd gritted his teeth but his expression was softer now and a little uncertain, "I ain't letting you walk home drunk. Especially this dark. Somebody's gonna rob you."

Rick felt himself flush again, god he was such an embarrassing drunk, "Oh thanks but 'm fine," his words still slurring slightly, "I'm sober enough to know the way home and fight off amateur thugs. Trained in all sorts of fight styles." And you're clearly not thrilled with the prospect, so just spare me with your soft sweaters and shit, goes left unsaid. See he's not _that_ drunk, he clearly has a brain to mouth filter now.

Floyd looked at him with that blank expression of his again, face unimpressed, "you can't even stand straight. I don't know what my useless front desk admin was doing letting you in, actually I do, she was probably on her phone, but now you're my responsibility and I'd rather not have a beaten up guy or worse weighing on my conscience. My daughter would be pretty damn disappointed in me."

"You have a daughter?" Rick said before he could stop himself, Didn't he hit the unattainable-straight-man-with-a-child-and-probably-a-beautiful-wife jackpot, "and she's your 'level of empathy I should feel' guide?"

Floyd smiles briefly whether at Rick or something else he isn't certain, "Yeah she is. Gonna be the next president of the US of A if I can help it. Now come on, you don't want me upsetting the humanitarian in my daughter do you? She's good at giving me the disappointed face."

Rick reluctantly relented, afraid he would do something stupid again but five minutes later they had arrived at his store front, his apartment right above and nothing happened, they didn't talk to one another the whole way there which might mostly be because Rick was determined to keep his mouth shut but now he obviously had to say something or he would look rude, “thanks for you know, not wanting me to get mugged or killed and I’m sorry for being a total fool before.”

Floyd smiled a bit, it made his naturally stoic face, soft and kind, “yeah man, it was nothing personal. Just store policy, and you caught me at a bad time I suppose” he waves his hand as if to emphasis. “Plus consent and everything is vital before I can tatt you up. Don't need no people bashing on my door regretting their last night's decision." He then backtracks, "well my store policy since it’s my place and just me doing the tatts and some other guy if things get busy.”

Rick nodded the words not really filtering into his still intoxicated brain, Floyd smiling made his stomach feel warm and nice. He had a really nice smile. But just then Rick realised something that was bugging him at the back of his mind but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was on the walk here, “how did you know where I live?” During the short walk home to his house it was almost as if Floyd was directing him where to go instead of the other way round.

Floyd rubbed the back of his neck, "oh, uh, well, I saw you working here? When I was buying a bunch of flowers," he shrugged, "plus saw you in the early morning once when I was on my run. So using my superior deduction skills, I guessed you lived here and owned the place. I _was_ surprised to see you in my store though. You don't seem the type."

"Oh." Rick didn't know what else to say about not being _the type_ , maybe it was him being a florist and all. But that seemed pretty narrow minded for an actual tattoo artist to think, after all not all Floyd's customers were your stereotypical tattoo customers, right?  

"I don't mean it to be offensive or anything," Floyd quickly interjected, "Trust me, I get all kinds of people coming to get tatts. But just, when I see someone, I can tell? If they've ever gotten a tattoo before? Or if they might get one in the near future? It sounds ridiculous when I say it. My daughter calls it a uselessly awesome gift." Floyd's face seems to soften ever so slightly when he brings up his daughter. God he's probably a perfect father as well, Rick lamented.

"No it's fine," Rick rushes to say and then winces realising he probably sounds overeager, "And yeah, I'm sorta new here so I still haven't really fully integrated myself in the neighbourhood yet, haven't been able to meet everyone." he felt pretty proud that he was finally able to form coherent sentences now.

A few seconds pass in silence before Rick can think of what else to say, "well I better go and catch a few hours of sleep...before I have work and shit."

Floyd nodded then smiled, "it was good putting a name to the face."

Rick felt his cheeks slightly flush again, "yeah same."

But just as Floyd was leaving and Rick was still stupidly stuck on the spot, the former slowly turned around, eyes amused, "oh and just a lil tidbit, I'm not straight."

"Huh?" Rick floundered.

Floyd just laughed. _Oh god_ it was such a nice laugh and made his eyes crinkle slightly.

"See ya later," Floyd called behind him and walked back.

Wait, what the hell what had just happened.

It wasn't until he heard a car driving past that Rick realised he was still standing in the cold, just processing Floyd's words before he unlocked the store and went up stairs to his apartment in a daze.


	2. 2

June's eyes were wet from laughter when Tatsu arrived at the store the next afternoon for her shift. The former came to the florist frequently to see how Rick was settling in since she only lived a few blocks down and being an author, had nothing better to do than bother Rick (in Rick's words) during her downtime. They'd apparently had a history years ago which Tatsu wasn't privy to and didn't care enough to ask. But it did explain how relaxed and easy they were around each other.

After hanging her black coat on the rack and tying the orange apron on, June still hadn't stopped laughing, it was rather...terrifying. Tatsu raised an eyebrow in question towards Rick who just smiled helplessly and continued to scowl at June.

 

"Tatsu you won't believe what happened to Rick last night." Rick groaned but June ignored him. "So you know Biceps Guy right? Well, Rick got his name. It's apparently Floyd."

 

Tatsu looked at Rick in surprise. She didn't think he had the guts. Rick's only reply was to put his face into his hand and continue groaning.

 

Twenty minutes later, Tatsu had been informedof Rick's humiliating drunk encounter, although, possibly highly embellished as June loved to exaggerate. And not soon after, June had to go back home after being berated by her editor over the phone for procrastinating again.

 

An hour passed in mutual silence with two customers coming in and leaving before Tatsu decided to break it, "he's a good person." 

 

Rick frowned at the flower arrangement in concentration before giving a light noncommittal hum, "who?"

 

"Floyd."

 

Rick's face heated and looked up from the arrangement, "Tatsu, don't go all June on me as well. you don't even know him." He sighed, cheeks turned red, "besides, he hates me." He mumbled.

 

Tatsu was now thoroughly confused, "didn't we just establish that Floyd told you he wasn't straight? As in, trying to send signals to you?"

 

"That doesn't mean anything." Rick's hand flailed slightly, "He could just be proving a point. After I said all that shit about him being straight and all I don't blame him," Rick mumbled into the flowers.

 

"You said, and I quote from June, he smiled at you and shit."

 

"I said probably," Rick groaned, "I was drunk and most likely imagined it. Honestly Tatsu he's like in a relationship I'm pretty sure."

 

Tatsu sighed. Men were so bothersome, "actually, I do know him and I'm 100 percent certain he's single."

 

Floyd glanced up surprised.

 

"My girlfriend babysits for his daughter sometimes. She says he's a really good person, a bit cold and distant in the beginning though."

 

"You know him? Wait. You have a girlfriend?" Floyd spluttered, "Tatsu why didn't you tell me? We're friends." Floyd could hear himself whine but he didn't care.

 

"Because you never asked. And about Floyd? Why I didn't tell you sooner? Well, I didn't realise you were pining this whole time." Tatsu grinned but looked slightly apologetic.

 

"I wasn't pining!"

 

Tatsu doesn't bother to deign that with a reply.

 

\---

 

The thing is, Rick _could_ be intimidating. He'd grown up half his life surrounded by the military and he'd originally intended to go to the army straight after high school. He wasn't a pushover by any means. And yet, the next morning from The Dreadful Drunk Encounter, June took in Rick's disheveled appearance, remembered he went out last night and connected the dots however misguided, and proceeded to smirk. Rick knew he had to set the record straight. 

 

"No, June I didn't get any."

 

"Loser."

 

Rick didn't have time for this, "June we're thirty. Stop using primary school taunts. It's not going to work on me. I just got really drunk and fell asleep-"

 

"Old ass, mortgage indebted, oh-I'm-too-mature-for-you, loser."

 

He told her everything.

 

\---

 

Two weeks passed just like that. If Rick woke up a little earlier and finished his morning pick ups a bit faster, only to see glimpses of Floyd doing his daily jog, it was all obviously by coincidence. Rick wasn't _that_ far gone. Please, he had self respect. Except that was a blatant lie.

He’d bugged Tatsu, albeit in ill disguised nonchalance about Floyd. With enough probing she humoured him through stories her girlfriend told her, how much Floyd's daughter loved him, how smart he was, how he'd come out from a bad place, determined to make a better life for her, just how good of a person he was. With each admission, Rick fell a little more for the man.

  
God, he was supposed to be a collected grown up not a teenager with a huge crush on that one unattainable hot guy everyone secretly wanted.

 

\---

 

It wasn't until Saturday afternoon of the second week that Rick saw Floyd again.

 

Rick was closing up shop early for the weekend. It was 3pm and Tatsu had gone early due to an aforementioned commitment with her girlfriend. He was out back turning off the lights when he heard the doorbell ring, indicating a customer even though he had clearly flipped the 'We Are Open' sign over. He sighed.

 

Rick went to open the door, "we're just closing up but is there anything I can- Oh Floyd, um hi, is there anything I can do for you."

 

Floyd smiled, face a little strained, "hi man, I'm so sorry to spring this up on you. It's totally fine if you're unavailable. I have to go out to town right now but my daughter, Zoe is going to be all by herself and I don't want her home alone? The babysitter had an emergency and Mrs Huang who usually helps look after Zoe if Harley, the babysitter, isn't available, she fell ill just now. She's fine but needs bed rest. And Harley said that you're a good person and great with kids? And like I trust Harley. I'll just be gone for a few hours."

 

Rick's eyes widened, he'd never seen the man's face so animated before and had to process everything that was said, "Yeah sure. I'm pretty good with children. Uh I can come over right now if you want?"

 

Floyd let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you so much."

 

Rick went back inside and quickly turn off the lights, snatched a novel and his keys before coming out again.

 

\---

 

The short walk to the tattoo parlour-cum-apartment mostly consisted of Floyd thanking Rick and Rick insisting it was fine, that he had nothing to do today anyway, which was partially true. Nothing _better_ to do, he amended in his head.

 

When they arrived. The memories of two weeks ago - an embarrassingly drunk Rick come back into his mind full force and Rick felt like dying.

 

But if Floyd noticed he didn't say anything as they went into the store then upstairs to the floor above.

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Hey baby," Floyd's whole face seemed to light up as he picked up Zoe and let her sit comfortably on his arm, "this is Mr Flag-"

 

"Rick. She can call me Rick." Rick couldn't help but smile, babies were his weakness and Zoe was adorable. She couldn't be more than seven.

 

"Rick," Floyd amended. "He's going to look after you for a few hours while daddy goes and runs some errands."

 

"M-kay daddy. Hiya Mr Rick, my daddy says it's rude to call big people by their first names so can I call you Mr Rick instead?"

 

Rick laughed, "perfectly fine, Miss Zoe." Zoe giggled into her father's chest and Rick felt a pang in his heart.

 

Floyd gently put Zoe down and she ran to some other room.

 

"She's got an art project for school to finish for tomorrow and was hoping Harley would critique it tonight but you know," Floyd shrugged. "Anyway I better show you the place quickly before I leave."

 

Rick followed Floyd as he gave cursory hand gestures towards each room and told him what it was and where things were. The place was small but well lived in. 

 

"Oh right I need your number."

 

"Huh?" Rick was caught off guard but Floyd just smiled, eyes amused, "just in case you need to give me an emergency call while i'm out. Zoe's a great kid but she ain't an angel. Or if you're looking for the remote control for the TV. Whatever."

 

Rick nodded, "right sure."

 

After exchanging numbers, Rick walked Floyd to the front door leading downstairs, "Zoe! Daddy's leaving now." 

 

Zoe came racing out of her bedroom and hugged her dad, "see you later daddy."

 

"Bye baby. Now be good for Mr Rick ok." Zoe nodded.

 

Floyd hesitated at the door before giving a light pat on Rick's elbow. He thanked him again and left.

 

Rick stayed still in the hallway for a while too long, the place Floyd touched burned his skin.

 

 

"So what do you want to do Miss Zoe?" Rick crouched down to ask.

 

"I'm making a farm outta paper mache." She pauses then looks up shyly, "would you like to see it Mr Rick?"

 

Rick felt himself smiling, "of course Miss Zoe. Lead the way."

 

 

And that was how the first hour was spent. Zoe proudly, albeit shyly showing off her paper mache animals and Rick helping out as much as he could. Zoe preferred doing it all on her own since _'it wouldn't be fair Mr Rick, having a grown up helping'_ but relented whenever her hands got too sticky.

Rick loved her. She was so smart, brilliant and adorable. He honestly wouldn't mind babysitting her more often regardless of his doomed crush, or if Floyd hated him and Rick was his last resort to babysit Zoe, although Rick wasn't stupid and it did seem Floyd tolerated him at the very least, if the fact he could put his daughter in Rick's care was any indicator.

 

 

Just after 4pm, Zoe was asleep, as she informed Rick that she usually had a 4pm nap time and her eyes were already drooping as she was explaining. So Rick let her sleep while he went into the kitchen and checked if there was anything of use to prepare before Zoe woke up.

 

While making mac and cheese Rick replayed the conversation Floyd and him had outside the florist, the realisation that _Harley_ was Tatsu's girlfriend (Rick almost wanted to curse Tatsu's ability to keep her private matters, private) and not Floyd's made him feel a little ill footed. He'd spent the past half month reprimanding himself for maybe fantasising over the man while jacking himself off. He was a healthy thirty year old man thank you very much, but no matter how much he tried thinking of some other faceless body, Floyd's face appeared.

But Floyd unknowingly dropping that truth bomb onto Rick was unintentionally cruel. Because now Rick thought he might have a chance with Floyd, the man didn't seem to hate him anymore at the very least. But then, the thought that Floyd not dating Harley didn't mean that Floyd wasn't in a relationship, maybe the 'errand' Floyd had to do today was with a date that he wasn't comfortable enough to let them into his life just yet. And wouldn't that be depressingly hilarious.

 

But all those negative thoughts vanished when he heard a sleepy voice calling from the kitchen door. He smiled at Zoe who was clutching onto a plush, "what are you making Mr Rick?"

 

"Just preparing mac and cheese so it's easier for when your dad comes home to cook."

 

\---

 

It was just getting dark when Floyd arrived back home. Zoe and Rick were putting the finishing touches to her paper mache farm, conversing happily that they didn't even notice Floyd had come back. When Rick randomly looked up and saw Floyd leaning on the door frame of Zoe's bedroom, something unreadable on the man's face, Rick thought, _I could live like this_ , but he vanished that fruitless, pathetic fantasy away. Floyd's face softened when he saw Rick staring at him, he smiled and mouthed a 'thank you.'

 

"Daddy!" Zoe cried as she finally noticed her dad, "you're back!" She ran to Floyd who picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

 

"Yes I am. Now were you good to Mr Rick?"

 

"I love Mr Rick, Daddy. He's almost as cool as Harley."

 

"Almost?" Rick replied in mock offense as he stood up from where he was sitting on the floor.

 

Zoe just giggled, "Harley has pretty hair and she taught me how to do the splits Mr Rick."

 

Rick nodded in thought, "I guess that's true then Miss Zoe."

 

Floyd smiled at Rick. He was doing that a lot today Rick noticed, how could he not? A stark contrast to the last time they saw each other, Rick a drunken mess.

 

"Anyway I better get going then."

 

"Daddy!" Zoe looked mortified, "Daddy please let Mr Rick stay over for dinner!"

 

Floyd was about to say something before Rick interrupted, "I really couldn't. I should be going home." He saw the disappointment on Zoe's face before saying, just to appease her, "maybe another time yeah?"

 

She nodded sulkily.

 

"Um so I'll just go now."

 

Floyd frowned before putting Zoe down, "Zoe I'm going to walk Rick outside ok, you stay here and don't do anything bad for five minutes ok."

 

Zoe rolled her eyes, "daddy what could I do in five minutes anyway."

 

Rick laughed.

 

\---

 

"I think I owe you one." Floyd said. They were just outside the tattoo parlour and Floyd was smiling as he leaned on the door frame. _God, he really liked leaning on door frames_ , Rick thought, not that he could blame Floyd, the man looked good doing it.

 

"No it's fine," Rick smiled genuinely, "Zoe was so fun to look after. Uh if you need help babysitting or anything I'll be happy to do it again."

 

Floyd's eyes twinkled again, happiness looked good on him, "Sure, but I insist. I owe definitely you one, springing up on you last minute and all. How about dinner tomorrow? Harley'll be able to babysit."

 

Rick nodded, "ok?" heart thumping, "but you definitely don't owe-"

 

"Cool, it's a date."

 

"Wait what?" Rick couldn't help himself. "Are we being metaphorical here?"

 

Floyd still amused although a bit bashful, "thought I was beyond obvious about it," he mumbled to himself then said louder, "totally in the literal sense. A date."

 

"I thought you barely tolerated me." What the fuck.

 

It was Floyd's turn to look surprised, "I came into your store like twice just to see you?"

 

"That's called being a regular?" Rick replied incredulously. "Scrap that, going twice doesn't even amount to being a regular."

 

"I literally told you I was bi?"

 

"Ok yeah," Rick admitted, "but you probably said it to get back at me for being a total judgemental loser while I was drunk."

 

Floyd groaned, stopped leaning on the door frame and began walking towards Rick, "your obliviousness is something else. Although, maybe I wasn't obvious enough. How 'bout this?"

 

Before Rick could ask 'what?', Floyd wrapped his arms around Rick's waist, bringing him in closely, until their bodies were touching and Rick could feel his face heat up, then a pair of chapped lips met his.

 

Rick's brain short circuited for a second before he realised what happened and hastily reciprocated. Floyd's tongue teased Rick's. He tasted like smoke and mint and God it was heaven. Floyd's hands glided further down until they were gently gripping his ass and then just like that the warmness was gone.

 

"As much as I would love to fuck you right now. I think we should do this the adult way." Floyd smirked, though his eyes were slightly glazed over.

 

Rick replied, still recovering from the sudden loss of Floyd's body, "right. Right. Adults. Uh?"

 

"Dinner tomorrow and then whatever happens after."

 

"Ok."

 

"Goodnight Rick. Walk safely home." Floyd smiled again.

 

"Yeah. Night Floyd. I loved Zoe. You did a really good job raising her." Rick said in a rush.

 

Floyd smiled softly, "thanks."

 

 

If Rick walked home with a little dance to his step. Well no one could blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone liked this ;_; sorry for the late update. school's been hectic. +thanks for all the lovely comments!!!!....it motivated me to try and write this up quicker lol. im marking this as completed so far. since i wanted to keep it as pre slash and i probs won't be revisiting this any time soon. i love u guys+thanks for the kudos <333
> 
> on an unrelated note: now i wanna write babysitter!rick.....askhjdjkasdhajk someone get me out of this hell hole.


End file.
